


Mint Kisses

by charlieboy



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, This has sex in it, also im shocked @ myself, except not rlly nudity so, hah whtevr, i cnt believe i wrote smut, im rlly sad, lmao time to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboy/pseuds/charlieboy
Summary: charlie & mac are hangin out but charlie forgot to restock his beer supply and they end up doin the do





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildcard/gifts).



> i wrote this for the_wildcard (aka the mac to my charlie) and they came up w the idea and this is honestly us cos we get drunk off of mouthwash idk

“Bro, I don’t know why we’re even arguing - I’m right,” Mac said, walking down Charlie’s hallways to his apartment. 

 

“Nah man, it’s in my mouth. That’s where it’s always been dude. I’m not a science bitch but I know thats where my breathe lives or whatever.” Charlie continued to argue his side, with his hands in his gray sweatshirt pocket. 

 

As they got to his door, Charlie twisted the knob quickly. Charlie was tired and glad Mac was coming over tonight. Having Mac over was always a warm feeling, like when they were kids. Even though Mac thought his apartment was disgusting, Charlie liked being with Mac so he was always super pumped when Mac agreed. He had cleaned the apartment (kind of), and even “showered” in paddy’s sink twice today. 

 

Mac walked in, looked at the couch as if he could smell the piss stains from where he was standing, then shrugged and sat down. Charlie went to the fridge in the corner, to grab the beers. 

 

“Shit” Charlie said, his heartbeat speeding up.

 

“What?” Mac raised his eyebrows in question, too tired to recognise the anxiety in Charlie’s tone.

 

“Um.. so I guess I forgot to restock the beers here? Because I usually just come home wasted ya know?” Charlie was giving Mac a nervous smile.

 

Mac sat straight up, “goddamnit Charlie! Ugh what the hell do we do now? I don’t wanna walk all the way back to the bar just to come back here,” he slumped back down into the couch, upset. 

 

Charlie hummed softly to himself, looking around.

 

“I don’t have any glue left cause Frank hasn’t gone shopping for the monthly supplies yet… shit.” Charlie stood up and looked as though he zoned out for a minute. 

 

Mac sighed, looking at his short friend, debating whether or not he should come up with a plan or go home and sleep.

 

“Wait yeah!!” Charlie screamed making Mac flinch - it was too loud for the distance between them. 

 

Charlie scurried over his tall dresser that was very clearly falling apart. He opened up the middle drawer and pulled out a big thing of mouthwash. He turned around to Mac, beaming.

 

“Dude this is perfect,” 

 

“... What?” Mac wasn’t catching on.

 

“Dude we drink it!” Charlie said still smiling. Mac just groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

“No Charlie you’ve gotta be kidding me. You’ll die dude. Like you will actually die bro” Mac slouched down even more on the piss stained, drool stained, full of holes couch, basically lying down now.

 

“C’mon man, I’ve done this like seven times, it works I swear. You won’t die cause I know how to measure it so I can make sure you don’t drink too much! Plus dude, you’ll like it cause it tastes all minty and shit!”

 

Charlie came over and plopped down next to Mac. Charlie finally opened it after fidgeting a good while with the child safety cap. He took a long swig and only stopped after a little over a third of the bottle was gone; he wiped his mouth with his sleeve as Mac almost gagged, never being the one to win chugging contests.

 

“Alright man, so just drink until like here,” Charlie pointed to about the same amount he had consumed and handed it to Mac.

 

“Charlie, how do you know I’m not gonna die,” Mac hesitantly asked, looking at the green liquid before him. 

 

“Cause Frank read the ingredients on it and that one has the alcohol but not the poison. Mostly.” Charlie had a dopey smile on his face and he burped. He had forgotten to eat the whole day so his head was starting to feel it. 

 

Mac scoffed, “ughh fine whatever,” and he took a big gulp then put it back down immediately and made this coughing sound, looking very grossed out.

 

“Dude thats awful! How the hell do you drink this goddamn stuff?” 

 

“C’mon man it’ll be ok look.” Charlie then took the bottle and drank even more, but making sure to leave a good amount for Mac (who was still making the coughing noise).

 

Charlie then put the bottle into Mac’s hands and brought it to Mac’s mouth. Mac swatted Charlie’s probably dirty hand away. 

 

“Yeah I can do, it I can do it,” Mac furrowed his brows at his smaller friend, who was still wearing that dopey smile. The kid was such a mess. A sweet mess though. 

 

Mac took more sips with a couple breaths between each sip. Charlie was watching him, eyes half lidded and slightly rocking back and forth. 

 

“Bro stop staring at me it’s freaking me out” Mac said after a long sip, almost done with the bottle. 

 

“Ooh ss-sorry man” Charlie tried to flop to face the other way but only ended up landing directly on Mac’s lap. 

 

“Charlie!” Mac pushed his friend out of his lap, blushing a little bit. His head was starting to feel the gentle buzz. 

 

Charlie giggled then hiccuped once. He tried to stand up and take off his sweater but instead he wobbled, and fell back down onto the couch. 

 

He wrestled himself out of his sweater and attempted to throw it but it just landed on the arm of the couch. Mac watched him whisper and giggle to himself as he picked up his ratty gray hoodie and slid his small body so that he could physically drop the sweater onto the ground below the couch arm.

 

Mac finished the bottle and Charlie just hung there for a bit, letting all the blood rush to his head, with his butt in full view to Mac’s now also drunk self.

 

Mac took the empty bottle and threw it at Charlie’s butt and laughed.

 

“Hey!” Charlie slowly got himself up and then fell like led back onto the couch as all the blood in his head dispersed, leaving him with a very intense headrush. Mac watched as his red face went back to his pale complexion, freckles becoming visible again. 

 

“I wonder -HIC- how many freckley’s y-you have on -HIC- you’re face dd-dude.” Mac giggled and started very lightly touching Charlie’s face. 

 

Charlie finally came down from his head high and slowly smiled and made eye contact with his best friend. He watched him for a second, letting Mac touch his scruffy face.

 

After about ten seconds, Charlie tackled (a slow, drunken ‘tackle’) Mac and pinned him down beneath him. They were both giggling now, looking at each other - at the faces they knew probably better than their own.

 

“See man, I told you it would be fun!” Charlie said, his laughing fit coming to an end. 

 

“Yeah, yeah -HIC- okay man, you w-were -HIC- right,” Mac then stopped giggling too but kept smiling, not realising how long Charlie had been laying on him.

 

Charlie had stopped smiling, still pinning Mac down, looking straight into his eyes. 

 

Mac started laughing again, “man, what’s wrong” and then stopped laughing, a sudden surge of anxiety ran through his body.

 

Charlie took a deep breath and smashed his lips into Mac’s. Charlie practically jumped when Mac groaned. Charlie’s hands were shaking. He liked Mac’s warmth, and even though Charlie thought kissing was usually sticky, he liked Mac’s lips. They were soft and just… warm. 

 

Charlie was pretty certain they had done this a million times but he was always too drunk to remember - and whenever he tried to not drink as much, Mac would get upset and feel bad, saying that Charlie didn’t want to drink with him. So Charlie settled on getting way drunk and enjoying these weird but good moments while they lasted. He bit Mac’s lip, eliciting another deep groan from the bigger man below him. 

 

Charlie started to grind his hips, their kissing getting more intense. Charlie liked Mac’s tongue, it kinda felt like a cool slippery worm and Charlie loved worms. Also, Mac’s mouth was super minty, and Charlie was glad because he bet Mac preferred to kiss the taste of mouthwash instead of cat food and cigarettes and the constant taste of beer.

 

Mac reciprocated and ground his hips back, making Charlie let out a high pitched moan. Mac then took his lips off Charlie’s mouth and started kissing and biting his neck. Charlie gasped and ground his hips more, eyes closed tight and still shaking hands now gripping tightly to Macs torso.

 

Mac made the drunken, but of course, still incredibly badass decision, to awkwardly but successfully flip Charlie to be under him, now Mac being on top. 

 

Charlie liked feeling the weight of Mac on top of him. He began moving his hands all over Mac’s strong arms, looking at his feather tattoo only once before Mac started to bite his neck again, making him shut his eyes and hold back a scream. He wrapped his legs around Mac and ground into him as Mac did the same. 

 

“Ff-fuck, Mac, Maa-c, I’m gonn-” Charlie struggled to say but Mac cut him off by connecting their lips again. Charlie was whimpering, grinding against mac, desperate for friction.

 

Charlie screamed and bit Mac’s lip, dangerously close to drawing blood, as he came. Mac groaned and continued to grind his hips, until he soon did the same.

 

All of Mac’s weight was sunk into Charlie as Mac tried to catch his breath. Charlie gave tiny gentle minty kisses to Mac’s neck. 

 

Mac shifted both of them so that they were cuddling face to face. Charlie was smiling and already on the verge of sleep. Their foreheads were touching and Charlie nuzzled his now blushed nose into Mac’s. 

 

Charlie wanted to tell him he told Mac he would like mouthwash, but they both fell asleep, exhausted.


End file.
